Thank Merlin For Snow Storms
by Addicted2ItAll
Summary: Companion Piece to BEHIND CLOSED DOORS. What happened in Charlie's Bedroom before Bill opened the door! Contains Smut!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**This does contain smut. If you are offended by it, please do not read it!**

* * *

After much nagging from his mother and one very loud howler, Charlie Weasley had made it home for Christmas. It wasn't that he didn't love his family or want to spend time with them; he just knew that when he went home he was going to hear about nothing but _her_!

The first time that he had seen her was at the Quidditch World Cup. At the time she had only been 14 and he was 21, but he thought that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Not only was she beautiful but she was also smart, extremely smart. She had been called the smartest witch of their time and after even the smallest conversation with her, he had to agree.

The second time he saw her was later that year at Hogwarts. He had been one of the dragon trainers to take the dragons for the Triwizard Tournament. She had come with Ron and Ginny to see him. He caught sight of her just after a dragon let out a burst of flames. The light caught all the gorgeous reds, browns, honeys and caramels of her hair. It was like she glowed with a golden aura, but she was still only 14!

Over the last couple of years he would devour any letters from his family in the hopes of the smallest mention of her. Ginny had sent him a picture of her at the Yule ball and he almost fainted, she was just so beautiful. He kept that picture with him always. He had come to think of it as his good luck charm and never went anywhere without it

It was safe to say that she had become his obsession. It was also an obsession that he thought that he could handle, but this time the gods weren't on his side. He went with his mother this year to platform 9 and 3/4 to retrieve his siblings from the Hogwarts Express. What his mother failed to inform him until they actually reached the platform was that they would also be having two other guests this Christmas. Of course one would be Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived and also quickly becoming an honorary Weasley, but the other was what stopped him in his tracks. The other was her, his obsession. The other was Hermione Granger.

He watched her step off the train, laughing with his baby sister. She looked so beautiful. She had grown and filled out a little since the last time that he saw her. He felt that his picture of her did her absolutely no justice at all. He looked into her eyes and thought that they looked like two pools of golden honey. She spoke to him, saying hello and instantly he felt his pants tighten (uncomfortably so). Just to add to his torment his mother made him take hold of Hermione and Ginny and apparate them home. As soon her small soft hand touched his arm, his pants tightened even more, his breath caught in his throat and his skin broke out in goose bumps.

This was going to be an extremely difficult vacation. To make matters even worse the day after they got home a huge snow storm broke out over pretty much over all of Britain and no one could go anywhere for the last few days. Right now he sat on the sofa watching her as she sat by the fire, giving her yet again that golden glow. She was playing a game with Harry, Ron and Ginny, laughing and smiling. Merlin was she beautiful.

**xoOox**

Gods he was gorgeous, Hermione thought as she sat in the Weasleys living room playing a game with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Well she was supposed to be playing but truthfully she wasn't paying it any attention. Nope, all of her attention was on what she thought was the finest specimen of a man in the entire world.

She remembered the first time that she saw him. He had come to the Quidditch World Cup final. Her back had been to him when he joined the group. When Ron introduced them, she turned around and lost her breath as well as the ability to speak. She had noticed cute boys before, but this _man_ literally took her breath away.

He wasn't as tall as the other Weasley boys, but still taller than her. He was well built and muscled, from his years of Quidditch and Dragon training. truthfully he and his gorgeous body had been a very important part of her first sexual fantasy.

The second time she had seen him had been equally as impressive, if not more so. He had come to Hogwarts, to bring dragons for the Triwizard Tournament. She had gone out with Ginny and Ron to say hello. He came over dressed in his dragon leathers; sweat dripping all over his body. She watched intently as a drop of sweat started on his forehead and slowly made a trail down his cheek to his throat, down his neck. She watched slip down his glistening chest that she could see through his now open vest. Across those rock hard abs. Up and down over his six pack, all the way down until it reached the top of his very tight dragon leather pants. It took all she had in her not to jump on him and lick that drop of sweat off his hot body.

Later that night she paid Colin Creevy five sickles to follow her out to where the dragons were being kept, so that she could get a photo of Charlie. He caught the most magnificent moment. Charlie had discarded his vest and was now only wearing his tight pants. One of the ropes on the dragons had come loose, so he was pulling it down, all his muscles flexing. Just as Colin snapped the picture a burst of flame came from somewhere behind and framed Charlie perfectly. Hermione loved that picture and thought that it was worth every Knut. She always kept it in whatever book she was reading at the time and took it out whenever she was alone.

Charlie Weasley was definitely Hermione's obsession, but alas she was only 14 (at the time) and he was 21. He was also her best friend's brother. There was no way that a man like Charlie Weasley would ever look at a little girl like Hermione Granger. If only she knew!

Even though she was now 16 there was still 7 years between them and he was forever going to be her best friend's brother. All she could do now was keep her memories of the short times that they spoke and those oh so wonderful yet excruciating moments that they touched. When he had apparated Ginny and herself back the Burrow, she thought that she was going to be set on fire. As soon as she touched his arm she felt a jolt of electricity run through her entire body. She had wondered though if it were static, as she noticed the goose bumps on Charlie' arm. At the time though, she didn't care. It felt so good to her just to be able to touch him.

**xoOox**

Without even noticing the game that she had supposedly been playing had finished and everyone was going their separate ways.

"Hermione...Hermione" Ginny was trying to get her attention

"Huh...What, sorry"

"I said I was going up to my room, are you coming or are you going to stay down to here?"

"Yeah, sure I'll come up" She gave Charlie one last longing look and followed Ginny up the stairs. She never noticed Charlie watch her take each step until she disappeared. Nor did she notice him follow them a couple of minutes later and stand at the door to the bedroom, just in the hopes that he could hear her beautiful voice.

"Wow this storm just isn't going to let up is it?"

"It's like it came out of nowhere. I think I am going to go for a walk"

"Outside?"

"No just around the house. I've been sitting for a while and need to stretch my legs"

"Oh, ok then. Can I borrow your music thingy?"

"Yeah sure, it's over there next to my bed"

Hermione picked up her book and went to one of the other bedrooms. When she had stayed here before she found that it was an empty room. It had a couple of beds, but other than that no one ever went in there. Hermione didn't mind sharing a room with Ginny, but she had to share almost all of the year with other girls and there were just some times that she liked to be alone.

Just as she left Ginny's room, she heard Fred and George coming up the stairs. There was no way that she wanted to get caught by them. They had been looking for people to test their experiments on and they didn't care if you were willing or not! She ran down the hall, opened the door to the empty room, jumped in and quickly shut the door. She leaned back against it with her eyes closed trying to catch her breath as well as listen and make sure that the twins didn't see her.

"Mina!"

Hermione opened her eyes and found that she wasn't as alone as she thought that she would be.

"Charlie! Wait, what did you call me?"

"Oh, um sorry about that"

"No, don't be. It's definitely the best nickname that I've ever had. It's pretty, I like it"

"Well that's good. Was there something that you needed?"

"Huh...Oh, no this room is usually empty when I come here. I usually come in here to hide away. Something in here is very comforting"

"This use to be mine and Bill's room"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just leave"

"NO! I mean you don't have to do that. Sit down and chat for a while"

"Ok, sure."

Both of their hearts were going a mile a minute. They had never been together without anyone else around.

"I thought that Bill's room was the one that he is in at the moment with Fleur"

"Oh it is. As we got older and Mum and Dad kept having more kids, they just kept adding rooms. Bill and I kind of outgrew this one so he got a new room and I stayed behind. We have all shared a room at one point or another. Percy use to share with Ron, but they ended pretty quickly and Percy got his own smaller room"

"So the only ones that share now are the twins, when they're home"

"Yeah but like you could ever split those two up. So what book is it that you are reading?"

Hermione handed over her book without a second thought. As Charlie was flipping through the pages a photo fell out and onto Charlie's lap. Hermione tried to grab it before Charlie noticed, but he was just too fast. He picked the photo up and studied it.

"Mina, what's this?"

"Oh gods, please don't look at that"

"Is that me?"

"I think I'm going to go"

She got up and walked over to the door and opened it just a bit before Charlie came up behind her and shut the door.

"Charlie, please let me go. You don't understand. For you to see that picture, it's just mortifying. I am so embarrassed. I just want to crawl into a deep dark hole and never come out"

"Mina, there's nothing to be embarrassed about"

"Easy for you to say. You haven't had a little school girl crush on your best friend's brother for the past two years and then have your crush find out in one of the most horrifying ways"

"No, but I have been falling harder and harder for my little brothers best friends for the last two years and am now telling her in the hopes that not only will it make her feel better, but so that I can also kiss her"

"What are you saying?"

"Let me show you something" Charlie reached into his back pocket and pulled out his photo if Hermione at the Yule Ball"

"That's me! Where did you get that?"

"Ginny sent it to me. Since the day that I received it, I haven't gone anywhere without it. You have become my good luck charm. Mina, I think that I have been in love with you since you were 14 years old. Since the first time that I saw you at the Qudditch World Cup"

"I felt exactly the same way, but I never thought that love at first sight was real. I always thought that it was wishful thinking"

"Maybe we are the lucky few who actually get to experience it. All I know is that I can never get you out of my thoughts and I have never felt this way about anyone.

"Please say that this isn't a dream!"

"If it is then it is one of the best that I have ever had"

Charlie bent down and devoured Hermione in the most passionate kiss that he could muster. With just one kiss he wanted her to feel every bit of passion and love that he had ever felt with her. Hermione kissed him back with just as much passion and quickly it became even more heated.

Charlie lowered his large rough hands down her back, cupping her arse. He lifted her up so easily, with her legs wrapping instantly around him. She ground her hips against his ever growing erection. She didn't know why she did it, but it felt so good and Charlie definitely seemed to like it. He moaned and pushed her harder against the door. He broke the kiss and moved down to her neck. He must have found her sweet spot, because as soon as he kissed and sucked on a spot just behind her ear, she let out the biggest moan.

He swung her around and laid them both down on the bed. He his wand out of his back pocket and cast a silencing spell. He gently pulled off her sweater and went back to kissing her sweet neck. He felt like he was heaven. This was something that he had wanted for so long and now here it was.

She slipped her hands under his shirt. She had wanted to feel his skin for so long. Her hands roamed over his back. She felt the changes in the texture of his skin where he had burns scars. She moved her hands to the front, running her fingertips over his chiselled abs. She pushed his shirt higher and higher, wanting to feel all of him. Charlie stopped his ministrations on Hermione's neck long enough to pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the floor.

He went back to kissing her neck as his hand slipped under her shirt and slowly up under her bra. She gasped and stopped what she was doing.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop"

"No don't, it's just that it's all new, I have never really gone this far before"

"How far do you want to go?"

"I want to go all the way Charlie. I wanted you to take my virginity, but I never thought that it was ever going to happen. Now that it is I don't want to let it go"

"Are you sure Mina?"

"I'm positive Charlie. I have never wanted anything more than I wanted this. You are just going to have to be a little patient with me"

"I'll be as patient as you need me to be"

This time he took things a little slower. Instead of diving straight in, he touched her on the outside of her bra, letting her get use to the feeling of his hands on her. It was her that pushed things further. She sat up and took off her top and her bra, giving Charlie a sly little smile as she dropped them to the floor.

She revelled in the feeling of his skin on hers. Her hard nipples rubbing against his chest made the knot in her stomach tighten even more. He slowly kissed his way down her neck to her chest, gently licking between her breasts. He moved over to one of her nipples carefully sucking and nibbling on it, making sure that she was ok with it. From the sounds she was making, she was more than ok!

She got a burst of courage and inquisitiveness as he was sucking on her nipple; she slowly moved her hand down his chest and over the top of his pants to the very prominent bulge that had been pressing against her thigh for some time now. It must have been a good thing because he let go of her nipple and moaned rather loudly. She took this as a sign and continued to rub the now growing bulge in his pants.

"Mina stop...Gods you have to stop"

"I'm sorry; I thought that it was a good thing"

"Oh it was good. VERY good, but if you didn't stop there is no way that I would have been able to last much longer and I want this to last as long as possible"

Charlie undid the buttons of her jeans and slipped them down her legs, along with her knickers. Hermione lifted herself up a little and then kicked off her ankles. Charlie was a little surprised to see that she didn't have any hair on her pussy, but also found it a major turn-on

Hermione went to cover herself up, but Charlie stopped her hands. "Don't Mina. You're beautiful. Let me see you"

"Only if you let me see you as well" She said with a sly smirk. Charlie was a little shocked but stood up and took off his pants and boxer shorts. No one had ever really asked to see all of him before. He knew that a couple of girls had glanced, but no one had ever truly looked before.

Hermione took in every inch of his body. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. The way that even just standing there all his muscles seemed to move and flex. She moved down his abs that she was touching only moments ago. She moved further down his body, stopping at his waist. If she went any further, this was going to be the most that she had ever seen on any man. She took a deep breath and moved her gaze lower. She took a deep breath and looked down. Her eyes widened. He was huge. "There is no way that is going to fit". She thought that she said it in her mind, but she must have said it out loud. Charlie chuckled and lay down next to her.

"Everything will be fine Mina"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" he said as he kissed her letting his hands roam all over her now naked body.

He continued to kiss her as he moved his hand between her legs, parting her thighs just a little, before she did it herself. He ran a single finger over her slick folds, causing her to shudder. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were filled with as much lust and want that he was sure was in his eyes. He slipped a finger inside her. She felt so wet and warm. He swirled the finger around wanting to stretch her, prepare her. He wanted this to feel nothing but good for her. Feeling her getting use to it, he added another finger and sped things up. He thrusted his fingers quickly in and out of her slick folds, feeling her warm liquid coating his fingers. Merlin, he wanted to taste her. He slowly made his way down her body, kissing, licking and gently biting every place that he could reach. He moved between her thighs and pulled out his fingers. She let out a little whimper of longing. He quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue. She moaned loudly and arched off of the bed. He had to hold her hips down as there was no way that he could give up tasting her now. She tasted like strawberries, cream, honey and something that could only be described as pure Hermione.

Her breath was now coming out in pants. His tongue was now doing the most marvellous things that she never thought were possible. The knot in her stomach had been building in her stomach since they first kissed and now it felt like it was going to explode. The more Charlie did with his tongue, the more the knot tightened. This was it! This was all those things she read about in books. This was going to be her first orgasm and she could already tell that it was going to be explosive!

Charlie's tongue went deeper inside of her. He seemed to find all the right places to make Hermione moan and groan. He pushed his tongue deep inside her and seemed to hit exactly the right spot, just as he flicked a finger over her clit. Hermione exploded

"_**OH GODS CHARLIE**_"

Lights and stars flashed before her eyes. The knot in her stomach seemed to have exploded sending pure pleasure throughout her entire body. Her toes curled. She could feel the massive amount of cum seeping from within her and Charlie just seemed to lap it all up. As Charlie slowly made his way back up her body, everywhere he touched seemed to be on fire with new sensations. He kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself. She thought that she would have been disgusted, but found it very erotic.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"It's going to hurt, but only at first, then the pain will go away"

"Just do it quickly"

Charlie quickly grabbed his wand and pointed it at Hermione's stomach saying "Contraceptus". He positioned himself between her legs, bringing her knees up a little. He rubbed the tip of his cock at her entrance before slowly entering her. He moved in until he felt the slight barrier. Pulling back, he rammed into her quickly before becoming completely still. Hermione squeaked and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry baby" Charlie softly cooed as he kissed the tear away

Hermione lay there looking deep into Charlie's eyes. It had been quick, but was still a little painful. The pain quickly subsided though, into something that she couldn't quite explain. There was pleasure but there was also something else! She gave Charlie a small nod to say that she was ok and he could move.

He moved slowly and carefully, both of them never taking their eyes off of the other. She could practically feel every bump and vein on his hard cock deep within her pussy. The knot was beginning to build again, but right now it already felt twice as big as the last time. Every nerve ending, every sensation was on fire all over her body. Charlie began to move faster. He pulled one of her legs up around his waist and she felt him go even deeper. The room was full of moans, but she didn't know if they were coming from her or him. With each one of his powerful strokes, the knot in her stomach doubled in size.

His hard cock driving into her. Their breath, sweat and fluids blending into one another. Their bodies were becoming one, but Merlin she needed more!

"OH YES CHARLIE HARDER"

"GODS MINA YOU'RE SO TIGHT!"

He went harder and faster. His cock pistoning in and out of her slick pussy. He had needed to cum as soon as she stepped through that door, but now it was becoming desperate. He reached down between them and began massaging her clit

"Mmm Charlie that's it"

"Cum for me Mina"

She lifted her other leg around his waist. As soon as she did Charlie thrusted in extremely hard and went deeper than ever before, hitting the exact right spot

"_**OH HOLY FUCKING GODS YEEEEES**_"

Charlie felt her walls tightening around him and let go of everything that he had been holding for so long, spilling his seed deep within her womb. It must have hit the right spot as Hermione screamed out once again and her walls tightened around him, milking him for all he had.

They stayed as they were until both their bodies had stopped, then he gently pulled out of her, spilling their juices all over the sheets. He lay down next to her and pulled her in closer. This had been a dream come true for both of them, but neither knew where things would go from here. Charlie was just about to say something when they heard "_**HOLY SHIT!!" **_from outside the door. Charlie gave Hermione a blanket to cover herself and wrapped the sheet around his waist. He ripped open the door, not only had someone interrupted a precious moment, but they obviously knew something. He thought about trying to explain, but then decided that until he and Hermione really knew what was going on, he was going to play it innocent and dumb!

"Bill. What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing brother"

"I was just getting dressed"

"I'm sure you were"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's 16"

"Who?"

"You're 23"

"Really?" He said sarcastically

"Just be careful because if you hurt her in any way then I am positive that you will be hurt even worse"

"I would never hurt her!"

"Just make sure you don't! Oh and dinner is ready"

"Thanks" Charlie shut the door and turned back to Hermione

"Bill knows doesn't he?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh gods, he's going to tell your Mum and then everyone else will find out. They're going to hate me. They're going to want me to leave. Your Mum is already wary of me because of that stupid Skeeter woman and what about Ron? He's going to be so mad. I know how he feels about me. You would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to know how he feels about me, but I just don't feel the same, but everyone else expects me to feel the same"

"Mina...Mina, baby calm down"

"Calm down!...Calm down!...I am calm. You calm down!"

"See baby, I am calm but I won't be for much longer if you keep freaking out. You don't have to worry, Bill is not going to tell anyone"

"He's not?"

"No, he's not!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he is my brother and would never do something like that. As for Ron, I don't know what to do, but I do know that you should not be with someone just because everyone else expects you to. I want you Mina, I want to be with you, but if that is not something that you want then I am not going to stand in the way of your true goals"

"I want that as well Charlie. As I said before I have wanted you since I was 14 years old, but how is this going to work? I go back to Hogwarts soon and you go back to Romania"

"Maybe this will be our chance to really get to know each other. I write a great letter. This way we could really get to know each other without anyone else's interruptions or interference"

"I think I'd like that"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" They both leaned in for a sweet and tender kiss.

"Mina, I...I love you! I know that it maybe to early to..."

"Charlie, I love you too" He pulled in for a passionate kiss, conveying all the love that they felt for each other.

"Come on, we had better get downstairs"

"I think I am just going to have a quick shower and freshen up a bit"

"That would probably be a good idea. So you really love me huh?"

"Yeah, I do!" she said with a sweet smile "And just think if it hadn't been for this snow storm we may have never have found out!"

"Well all I can say is, Thank Merlin for Snow Storms!"


End file.
